Disappointed Love
by Sataie
Summary: Es geht um die unerwiderten Gefühle einer bestimmten Person, die hoffentlich zu erkennen ist... Lest es bitte!!!!


Hi... hatte heute meine letzte Lateinstunde dieses Schuljahr... und wir haben da ein Lied aus der Carmina Burana übersetzt, das mir eigentlich sehr gut gefallen hat... und so bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, diese ff zu schreiben! ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, lest sie bitte!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, die beschrieben werden, gehören leider, leider nicht mir und auch der Liedtext nicht!!!

__

Veni, veni, venias,[Komm, komm, du sollst kommen,

__

ne me mori facias!damit du nicht machst, dass ich sterbe!]

Oft sehe ich dich. Beinahe jeden Tag.

Wenn ich morgens aufwache, frage ich mich, warum ich überhaupt meine Augen öffnen soll. Am Liebsten möchte ich im Dunkel bleiben, möchte versinken und alles vergessen. Vielleicht ist es feige, aber ich will der Situation entfliehen. Es ist mir zu anstrengend und zu schmerzhaft, denn ich glaube, ich schaffe es nicht.

Und dann öffne ich meine Augen doch jeden Tag wieder. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, bis sich meine Pupillen an das gleißende Licht der Morgensonne gewöhnen. Es ist immer so hell, außer es ist bewölkt draußen. Aber meistens ist es hell, denn die Sonne scheint immer in das Schlafzimmer.

Doch zwischen die Sonnenstrahlen mischt sich dein Antlitz, das ich vor mir sehe. Du bist nicht wirklich da und doch sehe ich deine Züge vor mir.

Heute ist es nichts anders.

Doch, eines ist anders. Heute bist du hier. Heute bist du morgens schon hier, weil du deine Schwester besucht hast. Du hast hier übernachtet.

Als ich meine Augen öffne und an meine Seite schaue, liegt sie da. So wie immer. Erst denke ich, alles ist wie immer.

Doch dann gehe ich in das Wohnzimmer, so wie jeden Morgen, um vom Balkon auf ganz Tokyo hinab zu schauen. Und du bist da. Es ist wie ein Schock für mich.

__

Pulchra tibi facies,[Du hast ein schönes Gesicht,

__

oculorum acies,eine Schärfe der Augen,

__

capillorum series -eine Fülle* des Haares,

__

o quam clara species!oh welch ein heller Anblick!]

Du sitzt da, regungslos und still, eine abgebrannte Zigarette im Mundwinkel. Du starrst an mir vorbei, obwohl du sicherlich bemerkt hast, wie ich durch die Tür getreten bin. Du ignorierst mich immer noch, fixierst die Wand neben mir.

Und ich bedecke dein Gesicht mit meinen Blicken, verschlinge es beinahe, du musst es merken, doch du tust weiter so, als existierte ich gar nicht.

Auf deinem schönen Gesicht schlummert noch immer die Nacht und glättet deine Züge, obwohl du nicht mehr schläfst. Du siehst aus wie ein Engel, wie ein leibhaftiger Bote Gottes, der zur Erde kam.

Doch nicht um mich glücklich zu machen.

Denn du siehst mich nicht an, strafst meine Begierde mit Verachtung. Obwohl deine Stimme immer nur kalt zu mir ist, wenn du dich überhaupt dazu herablässt, mit mir zu reden, vermisse ich ihren Klang.

Ich will dein Haar berühren, es zwischen meinen Lippen zerfließen lassen. Es muss so weich sein...

Doch das wirst du nie im Leben zulassen. Immer wird es so sein, dass du mich abweist, bis ans Ende aller Tage. Denn Gott hat dich nur zu ihm gesendet. Du bist nur für ihn da, ich bin eifersüchtig, ich gebe es zu. Ich spüre wie der Neid in mir immer weiter wächst. Immer stärker steigter in mir empor, wenn ich deine Schönheit so sehe.

Deine Schönheit, die nur ihm und niemals mir gehören wird.

Gott hat entschieden.

__

Rosa rubicundio,[Röter als die Rose,

__

lilio candidior,weißer als die Lilie,

__

omnibus formosior,schöner als alles,

__

semper in te glorior!bei dir suche ich immer Ruhm!]

Doch ich frage mich, wieso er ihn gewählt hat, warum er deine Vorzüge nicht mir geschenkt hat. Noch immer schaust du mich nicht an, aber mein Blick wandert weiter. Ich weiß, dass ich dich mirt meinen Blicken immer noch verschlinge, doch ich kann es nicht lassen.

Ich will deine rosigen Lippen auf den Meinen spüren. Ich stelle mir oft vor, wie es sich anfühlen muss. Bestimmt sind deine Lippen weich, denn sie wirken so ebenmäßig und makellos.

Doch sie sind kaum ein Kontrast zu deiner porzelanenen Haut. Ich frage mich, warum deine Haut so weiß ist, noch nicht einmal im Sommer, wenn die Sonne die Haut aller dunkel färbt, wirst du nicht braun. Bloß eine seichte, sanfte Röte legt sich auf dein Gesicht, die aber oft bald wieder vergeht.

Es ist kein Makel, sondern es wirkt vielmehr hoch und königlich. Ich will deine Haut berühren, sie mit tausenden Küssen bedecken.

Aber Gott erlaubt es nicht.

So versuche ich, anders deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, als mit meiner Liebe, denn die darf ich dir nicht geben. Doch auch das gestattest du mir nicht, wahrscheinlich, weil du genau weißt, was ich fühle. Ich kann es anscheinend nicht gut genug verbergen. Wie kann ich dih dazu bringen, mich zu bewundern? Mir die Anerkennung entgegen zu bringen, die ich vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen verdiene?

Ich werde sie nie bekommen, das weiß ich.

Und das tut weh. Ich kann dich nicht länger so anschauen, doch es wird immer wieder so geschehen.

Ich verlasse das Wohnzimmer fluchtartig und lehne mich über das Geländer des Balkons.

Eine Flucht vor meinen Gefühlen zu dir, doch du weißt es und ich weiß es, auch wenn wir beide versuchen, es zu verdrängen.

Ich liebe dich.

_ _ _

* Es ist keine genau Übersetzung... Eigentlich müsste es 'Reihe deines Haares' heißen... Aber ich finde, dass das irgendwie etwas merkwürdig klingt.... Wenn irgendjemand eine bessere Idee für die (gesamte) Übersetzung des Liedes hat: Immer her damit ^^

Liebe Grüße Sataie/Hermes-chan


End file.
